one_hundred_blades_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
One hundred Blades RolePlay Wiki
Welcome to One hundred Blades RolePlay One Hundred Blades Role-Play ((OhBRP for short))is a realistic style role play that contains an anime type aspect. OhBRP uses the Imvu as the main source of where the Role-playing takes place. A high mixture of video games, anime references,movie references are used within the RP. Making the RP highly expansive and open to new ideas and things to add into the RP. The year is 2146, the setting takes place in a city located in Japan called KageHa (影葉) City. This city is a central place for the likes of Samurai and those of the warrior class as well as civilians.It is also one of the most important cities to the Imperial Court and the Emperor. It is a city full of trading so the money flow is never short. The guards of the city come directly from the Emperor's main army and they are always on patrol of the streets. It is an Action RP containing a slight scifi and traditional mix where death is sure to happen. People are allowed to be Samurai as well as a simple member of the warrior class, civilians, guards, whatever suits you, this is your story as well after all. '' Any credit is given to those whose content is used for the use of this Role-Play'' WARNING OhBRP can be a very vulgar role-play directed at people with a sense of maturity. It contains explicit sexual content, alcohol and tobacco use, varied drug use, severe violence, extreme gore and complex mature situations. If you are weak stomached, feeble minded or against any of these things you should close your web page right now and forget about anything you read. Background/Main Idea With the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate in the summer of 1868, the Meiji Period, the era of “Enlightened Rule” began. Through many unequal treaties and continuous attempts from western countries, the Meiji Period began to crack and lose its influence, the Japanese people becoming tired of the attempts at reformation. By 1872 rebellious groups of the Japanese people began to rise up against the Emperor and in 1873, the Meiji Period fell, and leaving rise to a new Era, the Seiken (Living Sword) Era began with the new Emperor, Yamori Taisuto, and taking control of Japan he threw out the Meiji Oligarchs, banishing the thought of the Emperor being only a figure head. During his reign he repelled any attempts of reform and by 1876, Japan had become stable once more, settling back into their class system. Samurai were encouraged to continue carrying their traditional swords, strengthening the warrior class once again. Through the years of Emperor Yamori’s rule, technology for the warrior class progressed, leading to newfound metals to be used for swords as well as new types of armor. This progression lasted until the September of 1903 when the son of Yamori Taisuto, Yamori Yasutou took the throne from his father who died several months before. During his reign, Emperor Yasutou took on the development of Japan, keeping his father’s ideals to keep Japan as a Feudalistic nation, continuing to keep out foreign influence. By 1965 Emperor Yasutou had built Japan into an even more powerful feudalistic nation. In 1970 Emperor Yasutou died, leaving the throne to his son Yamori Saizuko whose ideals were on a different path than his father and grandfather. Seeing this opportunity, western countries made a last attempt to bring western influence and technology to Japan. With Emperor Saizuko on the throne, this attempt worked and soon western influence made its way into Japan yet with the immense strengthening of Japan and its people, this western technology had little influence on the nation. In 1992 the Seiken Era took its fall with the death of Yamori Saizuko, giving way to the Misatori (New Enlightenment) Period led by Kaiyuma Hayuto which began a bigger introduction to western technology such as the increase in the use of guns among the warrior class as well as the central Japanese army. The use of the traditional sword however continued to stay strong. The year is now 2142 and the future has become the present. Japan remains a Feudalistic nation and its class system remains the same. The warrior class has gained advancements and a new emperor sits on the throne. The emperor is now Kazumo Nakuri and the Kataishi (Strong Warrior) Era has begun with a new found pride in Bushido (The way of the warrior). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse